


The Gift

by twistedchick



Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid
Genre: Gen, New York City, Western, Yuletide, bookstore, outlaws on the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedchick/pseuds/twistedchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sundance braves a New York bookstore to find something for Butch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgan37](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Morgan37).



"May I help you, sir?"

The clerk's voice startled Sundance, who had been staring at the book displays with bemusement upon his face. He had never see so many books in one place, let alone such an elegant and obviously prosperous shop as Scribner's in New York City.

So much learning out there on display made a man who didn't read a lot feel as if he might be lacking something. Still, he couldn't let it be said that the Sundance Kid, who wasn't afraid of anything, was afraid to face what was involved in getting a gift for a friend. Butch had gotten him and Etta out of a lot of rough places; he deserved some recognition, some notice that it was appreciated.

Sundance pulled himself up to his full height, looked down at the clerk and said, "I'd like to buy a book."

"Certainly, sir. Is there a particular subject you prefer--"

"It's for a friend. I ... don't read too much. Do other stuff."

"Of course, sir." The clerk, an elderly twig with spectacles, nodded thoughtfully. "What does your friend like?"

"Well, see, that's the trouble. He likes lots of things. Talks about stuff all the time. Full of ideas, wants to travel the world."

"Let me see. We have travel books and histories over here --"

Sundance shook his head. "Not a good idea. He already drags me all over the place. I don't really want to give him more ideas like that."

"Ah. Does your friend favor fiction? Perhaps a novel of the wild west?"

"Don't think so. That's where we're from. Most of 'em are claptrap, less'n you want him to fall off his horse laughing."

They were walking along between two stacks of shelves so high and narrow they felt like a canyon out in Utah. "So," the clerk said slowly, "you don't want him to be dragging you around the world, and you don't want him to fall off his horse."

"Places we ride, that could be fatal."

The clerk nodded, entirely serious in his understanding. "But you want him to be intrigued and entertained by good stories."

"That's it. You got any of them?"

"I think it may be possible." The clerk led him to a different canyon and climbed a tall ladder on wheels; the top of the ladder ran on a rail many shelves above the floor. Butch would've gotten all kinds of ideas from that ladder. "There ... no, this one." The clerk came back down with two books in his hand.

"Does your friend ever read stories aloud, sir?"

"Sometimes."

"Then this is something I think you both will enjoy. Mr. Dickens is a very popular author."

"But is he any good?"

"He can tell a good story."

Sundance nodded decisively. "Okay. Which one of those is it?"

"We have several editions --"

"Something not too large, that can fit into a saddlebag. Sturdy, so's it won't come apart easily if it jounces around."

"This one."

It was compact, leather-bound, gold-lettered, with elegant swirling colors on the end papers. The print was not too small, the paper felt soft to the touch. It rested comfortably in his hand, and later in the inside pocket of his coat, until he could slip it into Butch's satchel just before they left New York. It must have slid to the bottom then, as far as Sundance knew.

It wasn't until after Etta had left them that he saw Butch sit with the book in his hand as they relaxed by the fire in the evening. Sundance felt Butch's eye on him.

"I thought maybe you didn't like it," he mumbled.

"Are you kidding?" Butch grinned, but the grin softened at the edges. "Never had a friend before who'd buy me a book."

"So, what's it about?"

"You don't know?"

Sundance shook his head.

"Well, then." Butch settled himself on the blanket, and Sundance moved closer to listen. If they were quiet, even while talking, it would be safe enough. "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times..."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Morgan37 in the Yuletide 2008 challenge. Thanks to lightningbug for instant beta help.


End file.
